leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Typhron/Xerath QoL changes/"Rework"
Update: I decided to spend an hour seeing if I could make Xerath better without changing much about him. Here's what I ended up with. Xerath was billed to us as an "Artillery Mage", but we ended up with a mediocre kit that screams "doesn't know where it wants to be". Xerath at present suffers from too much setup for too little reward and lack of his own niche aside from Lightning Bolts galore (and not being Ryze). The big damage we want him to do, as most "Artillery" things tend to do is lost on meh scaling and diminishing returns. Addendum: After reading all the feedback I've decided to try my hand at an entire ability overhaul, keeping the 'slight' changes and the 'vast' changes seperate, while both of which share/keep the sentiment that Xerath needs to be altered. His stats, quotes, triva, etc? Remain the same. QoL Abilities % damage as well. }} Fires a long-range beam of energy in a line after a short delay, dealing magic damage to all targets hit. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900/1300 }} After casting, Xerath will emit pulses of energy in a cone equal to the number of enemies targeted, following the enemy and growing in strength as they travel. The pulses will stop after traveling a certain distance away from Xerath, even if they don't hit an enemy. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700/1100 }} Deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. The next spell Xerath strikes this enemy with in these 3 seconds will stun them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700/1100 }} Each time Xerath strikes an enemy with a spell they lose a % of their total magic resist for 4 seconds. Calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. May be cast another two times, with no cost, within the next 12 seconds before going on cooldown. |leveling = 400 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900/1300 }} What Changed * Passive reworked entirely, making the old W baseline * Q gained a .1 bonus to AP scaling. * W reworked entirely, working like Nautilus's Depth Charge. (Now without MS) ** Added W's old Magic Pen to his R as a passive. * R remains unchanged due to it being a 3-combo version of other, slightly weaker version of other champion's ults on longer cooldowns (such as Fiddlestick's Crowstorm or Anivia's Blizzard). A change that has been suggested (and would be applied without saying) is smart-casting/normal casting his ult while his passive his in effect (old Locus of Power) and you target outside of your current range, it will hit the max range. This working like Jarvan's flag or many other champions that went through such QoL changes. *Improved E's range. "Rework" Abilities Fires a long-range beam of energy in a line after a short delay, dealing magic damage to all targets hit. After casting a spell, Xerath's other spells gain 400 casting range while he remains still. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900/1300 }} After casting, Xerath will emit pulses of energy in a cone equal to the number of enemies targeted, following the enemy and growing in strength as they travel. The pulses will stop after traveling a certain distance away from Xerath, even if they don't hit an enemy. After striking an enemy with a spell Xerath will take reduced damage for 3 seconds. This effect stacks up to 4 times. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700/1100 }} Marks an enemy with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. The next spell Xerath strikes this enemy with in these 3 seconds will do magic damage and stun them for 1.5 seconds. All of Xerath's spells become stronger for 3 seconds after one is cast. This effect stacks up to 4 times. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700/1100 }} Calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. May be cast another two times with no cost, within the next 12 seconds before going on cooldown, and re/activates any additional effect. Each time Xerath strikes an enemy with a spell they lose a % of their total magic resist for 4 seconds. |leveling = 400 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900/1300 }} New W in a nutshell ... Uh...Good? Yes No Category:Blog posts